Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to a system and method for appending files to a template archive, and, more particularly, to a system and method for appending files to obtain a customized template archive for a device driver generator tool.
Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, a device driver refers to a software code (a set of software instructions) that when executed on a system (e.g., a computer), enables the system to interface with an external device (e.g., a printer). The device driver provides appropriate interfaces enabling various software modules executed in the system or hardware components in the system to communicate with and/or to control the external device. For generating a device driver, one has to first write device driver functionalities in specific languages and then uses a compiler that will generate device driver code.
The device driver code may be different for different systems due to differences in the hardware and software characteristics. A device driver generator tool may be designed for use by system developers and IC design engineers to automatically generate device drivers and/or firmwares. One such device driver generator tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,904,878. The device driver generator tool may generate device drivers for different operating systems. A template of the device driver code for a specific CPU organization may be generated based on a manual identification of target architecture. The template of the device driver code may subsequently be used to generate desired device driver functionalities. The template may be used to automatically generate device drivers compliant with 1) the CPU organization, 2) a use in a simulated or in a real platform, 3) an operating system, and 4) an input/output architecture.
In several exemplary scenarios, if a user intends to add additional templates as per his/her requirements to a device driver generator tool so that a device driver code that is generated is more suitable for his/her use, the user may have to provide new templates files to a provider of the device driver generator tool and get the provider to incorporate them into a template archive. In above approach, the configuration and template files developed by the user may, by default, become publicly available to all users of the device driver generator tool. Further, the process of updating the template in the template archive of the device driver generator tool may require more time, and the user would have to wait for the new template to be included in the template archive to make use of the new template for subsequent device driver generation. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method for enabling the user to customize the device driver tool with templates based on specific requirements of the user.